This Love was our Sin
by Laq d' Lait
Summary: I never expected to fall in love with my own flesh and blood. If the Almighty hates me, I'm sorry. I love him. I truly do. How can I not? He's my everything. And we will be together, even in death. Sora/Roxas SOROKU, slash. Read and review nicely please.


AN/:

**First fanfiction! Ho! :D .**

**Please review nicely, and no flaming please. **

_Kingdom Hearts and all related characters obviously do not belong to this poor girl. D:_

Sora and Roxas.

Oneshot. 

_Implied Lemon. Implied Sucide._

_Incest incest incest._

_So wrong so wrong so wrong._

_Against Him!_

_Against Him!_

_**You broke the word of the Almighty!**_

_I'm sorry I can't help it._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_So very very __**sorry.**_

**-x-**

They were born together. The hospital rejoiced in such sweet dears being born at the same time, especially on such a sweet occasion, _Valentines Day._ One minute apart, that was all. Brown and Blonde hair, and those unmistakable sweet, sweet eyes. Cerulean shades, tints both different yet so alike. No one could tell the two apart. Both clung onto each other as if hanging on for dear life.

_Sweet little angels aren't they._

_Angels of my eye ._

They even had a pretend marriage when they were 3. Sora wore a wig, and was dressed in his white blanket which was clipped onto his shirt with Mommy's pretty flower hairclips. Roxas in Daddy's loose tuxedo coat and tie. The twins put flowers in each others' hair, laughing and giggling all the way. "I love you Sowaa!" A kiss on the brunet's nose, and a returning hug. "I love you tooo Roxee!"

A videotape of it still lies somewhere.

But everything changed once they entered middle school.

**-x-**

**Sora POV.**

I never noticed it till I caught him red faced a few weeks ago. The way he _looks _at me. So full of hunger, _lust, _love. The way he acts so shy around me. Shy glances. Blushing face. Soft spoken, so gentle. But he's my twin you know? And we're Christian. Our parents are devout Christians. Incest, man love. Sinner. I can't say I don't feel anything for him. He's my other half. My everything.

It only started as testers. The kisses. The sinful touches.

He used to cry till he fell asleep.

He still does.

_Their lips met in an exploring frenzy, the brunet hesitant at first. Roxas broke that immediately though, pulling his twin closer, putting one hand on his cheek, brushing it gently. Nibble, suck, nibble. A moan was released from Sora, allowing Roxas' tongue entrance to his mouth._

_Sweet, sweet mouth._

_After a while, the blonde pulled back for a breather before tears fell out of his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."_

_"Its okay."_

**-x-**

**Roxas POV.**

I didn't mean to love my own flesh and blood. It just happened that way. Sora's so innocent, you know?

I guess you can say I'm bloody freaking _jealous _of him. Those eyes. The hair. The aura that surrounds him, he's always sheathed in invisible light. Loved by everyone he meets, who knows him.

This is no hormone induced lust. I truly love him.

Somehow I managed to coax him into touching me. Slowly, but surely.

I don't believe he doesn't feel anything for me like he claims so often.

_You should see the way he looks at me._

_So tender. So loving. So **caring. **_

I managed to get him to kiss me. Like we used to do when we were young.

_I wonder if he remembers._

Obviously the rents' have no idea about our forbidden 'love'.

If they did,

**_I wouldn't be here today._**

Sometimes I wonder, "Hey Roxas, what do you think would happen to Sora if you didn't exist?" .

Maybe he would have hooked up with that Kairi girl he used to have a crush on when we were 10?

Or maybe if **he **didn't exist I would be with Namine. She's nice and all. I mean, those things she draws always look so _real, _you know.

**_But look where we are now._**

Maybe it would have been nice to fall in love with a girl.

_But right now Sora is soooo much better._

**I make myself sick.**

**-x-**

**Namine POV.**

Hey. You there.

Hmm? Oh. The name's Namine.

What?

Oh. I'm drawing. As always.

_-laughs-_

I'm drawing Roxas and Sora of course!

Why you ask?

**_Anyone can bloody see they are in love with each other._**

**_Its so sweet, isn't it?_**

Hahahah.

Yeah, I used to like Roxas. But we're best friends now. I don't think I can ask for more.

Huh?

Oh hun. Incest? Please. You don't know the _half of it._

Forbidden love...

Now that you mention it, doesn't this seem like a romance novel?

I could write it all and call it "Forbidden Love."

-_more laughing ensues-_

I've never been one with imagination.

No , all these drawings were inspired.

Ahh, Roxas never told me anything.

**_But I can see._**

_**The way those two look at each other, its so heartwarming.**_

Hey, who knows.

_They'd probably **die **for each other._

**-x-**

**Third Person POV.**

It all happened so fast.

Who were they to know that Namine knew about their love?

Who were they to know that Namine told Kairi, who was so overcome by _hate, revenge, sadness, pity._

_Unrequited Love._

That she told their parents.

The worse thing was,

**they believed her.**

The two were spending way too much time together. Even for a pair of close twins.

_That night was their last._

_Moanings and loud bangings of the walls ensued then._

_Their first._

_And their last._

_Sora opened the window of their high storey apartment and looked down._

_"Its so pretty, Roxas."_

_"Not as pretty as you, Sora."_

_Smiles. Hugs. More kisses._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**And the city noises passed them by, as everything was a blur.**

**_The wind grew colder as the ground grew closer._**

**-x-**

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you

(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away

Sometimes i wish i could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (oh)  


**-Fin-**

* * *

**Lyrics (c) Simple Plan.**

And that was my first fanfiction! :D .

I'm so bloody proud. x)

Please review nicely. :).

**-Lait.**


End file.
